


【玹灿俊】界限突破

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: 【负责打字，idea不归我】





	【玹灿俊】界限突破

“李东赫？”  
黄仁俊熟门熟路地摸进首尔队的宿舍，再找到李东赫的房间门，“李东赫？在吗？”  
没人回答。  
黄仁俊走近两步，发现房门虚掩着，留着一小条缝隙。  
大概是随手关上门时没有关严。黄仁俊想着，伸手轻轻按了一下门。  
原先被锁住的淫糜声音立刻牢牢抓住他的耳朵和脚，黄仁俊傻站在门口，听着李东赫的声音叫着在玹哥求饶。  
风从半开的窗户吹进来，把黄仁俊打开的门推出一条更大的缝隙。  
“谁？”  
房间里头郑在玹警惕的声音把黄仁俊吓得清醒不少，拔腿跑到了宿舍大门外贴着墙壁缩起来，深呼吸几次才敢颤抖着腿站在门口喊董思成。  
屋子里头安静了一会，窸窸窣窣一阵响后李东赫打开了房间门，套着t恤短裤看了眼惊魂未定的黄仁俊，像往常一样打了声招呼就去了卫生间。  
黄仁俊强撑着身体坐到沙发上，成人活动的另一位主角打开门看着他，又把他吓得从沙发上弹了起来。  
“进来房间里等吧。”郑在玹对他说。

黄仁俊第一次以一种高度紧张的状态走进这个熟悉的房间。  
郑在玹看起来并没有要穿上上衣的打算，即使这点小事搁在平日可以说是稀松平常。  
“开开窗户通下风吧。”已成年的男性走到窗边，拉开窗帘推开了原本紧闭的玻璃窗。  
黄仁俊却忍不住悄悄打量面前赤裸身体的、那个大家都喜欢的，哥哥。  
下一秒他开始祈祷李东赫能够洗得快一点，仿佛这样就能够把他从这个困境里拯救出来。  
“刚刚都看到了吗？”  
跑不掉的。  
坐在一片乱的床上的黄仁俊仰起头看着靠近过来的郑在玹，看着一向亲切的脸上依然挂着笑容。  
“仁俊想试一下吗？成年了呢。”郑在玹俯下身，站在床边，伸出双臂撑着床沿看着他，“哥教你。”  
黄仁俊躲闪着郑在玹的视线，下意识地向后仰。  
温暖有力的手掌揽着他的脊背。  
“别躲。”  
退无可退。黄仁俊紧紧闭上眼睛，微微打开牙关，放紧贴上来的侵入者闯进。  
嘴唇先被毫不怜惜地吸吮，陌生的触感再探入口腔，黄仁俊因为太过热烈的亲吻“唔唔”叫着想往后缩，郑在玹索性压着他的肩往后用力一推压在了床上。  
身下是刚刚被汗液和精液涂抹过的被褥，身上是刚刚经历一场情事的哥哥。  
黄仁俊抬手抓着郑在玹的手臂，收紧又松开。  
身体里有甜美的气息在流动。  
“哥，你怎么都不带上我。”  
黄仁俊猛地推开郑在玹，惊慌失措地看着门口用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发的人。  
“等会再说。”  
勉强撑起身的黄仁俊又被推回床里，郑在玹压制着他的手腕，从发红发烫的脸颊上亲到脖颈，再亲到短袖上衣领口没盖住的肌肤。黄仁俊咬着嘴唇扭动身体抗拒着即将在第三人面前被奸淫的不祥预感，钻进耳朵里的啧啧声却一次次把他拉回现实里。  
“东赫……”黄仁俊侧过脸，可怜巴巴地看着门口看得津津有味的李东赫。  
“怎么了？”李东赫很是认真地在问他。  
“你帮帮我……”黄仁俊的耳垂被湿热的舌头舔舐着，忍不住“啊”了一声。  
“我吹个头发，你等会。”  
最后的疑似救命稻草也没有了，黄仁俊又重新被困在郑在玹的控制里，“不喜欢？”  
黄仁俊没把“不”字说出来，说话的权利也被剥夺掉。  
嘴里的舌头被缠着，短裤里的阴茎被摸着，黄仁俊晕晕乎乎地在李东赫床上变得软绵绵的，被压在头顶的双手也抱上了郑在玹的肩。  
变成软面条的黄仁俊被吻过后又红又喘，郑在玹面色平常，贴着黄仁俊热乎乎的嘴唇低声问仁俊做吗。  
下半身还和郑在玹紧紧贴着，黄仁俊能感觉到郑在玹顶着自己自己也顶着郑在玹，张了张嘴说不出话，门口倒是来了个替他说话的人。  
“那个，润滑剂和安全套，”吹过头发的李东赫晃晃手里的东西，“要用吧？”  
……都拿来了还问什么用不用。黄仁俊咬着牙狠狠瞪着李东赫。  
李东赫看也没看黄仁俊的脸色，走到床尾抬起膝盖跪在床上，等着郑在玹拉起黄仁俊，脱了裤子跪趴在床上用屁股对着他才动手。  
黄仁俊面对着郑在玹跪在柔软的床铺上，抬高了臀部方便李东赫涂着润滑剂的手指探进后穴抠弄，做过这些事的前辈懂得怜爱他，沾满了润滑剂先在外头摸摸揉揉，哄着他放松了才把剪秃了指甲的手指头塞进去一点，慢慢往里推进，再向外抽出去，另一只手还贴着他的大腿根来回摸着，黄仁俊被摸得跪着的两条大腿直打颤，几乎要跪不住趴到床上。  
但不管李东赫怎么细致温柔，黄仁俊也不觉得有变得好受一点。细长的异物插进身体里，怪异的感觉把黄仁俊的眉也弄皱了，下意识地往前趴着身体，想逃离身后的手指的戳弄。  
“别动。”一直坐在床头看着的郑在玹抬手抵着往前挪的黄仁俊单薄的肩，抬起面前人的脸仔仔细细亲着，“忍耐一下，很快就好了。”  
亲吻落到唇上时黄仁俊闭上了眼睛，顺从地被带领着呼吸。氧气从肺部被一点点剥离，几近窒息的感觉促使他绷紧身体，抬手抓住郑在玹的手臂，身后的李东赫却在这个时候摸到身体里的敏感点，试探着用指腹用力捻了一下。  
“……这么快？”李东赫有些意外，把手从黄仁俊里面抽出来，摸了把刚射完软了不少的阴茎，“我们仁俊果然还是小孩。”  
郑在玹松了手放黄仁俊片刻喘息，黄仁俊顶着两行泪痕立刻回头想对李东赫翻白眼，就听到相机的“咔嚓”一声，“这个得发给大家看才行~”  
黄仁俊试图扑过去抢过手机，郑在玹先一步拉住了他，“行了东赫。”  
正想感激郑在玹站到自己这一边，黄仁俊又被按着腰抬起了屁股，做好了扩张的穴口顶上了什么东西。  
“等会拍了发给我就行了。”  
李东赫朝一脸惊慌的黄仁俊摊摊手表示没辙，打开相机对准了黄仁俊的脸和后方正在慢慢吞进郑在玹的屁股，“也会让仁俊自己欣赏的，别担心。”  
头一次经历加上精神紧张，黄仁俊的肌肉绷得格外紧，郑在玹耐心地伏在背上亲吻爱抚，扶着阴茎先试着插入一点再退出来，一次次往里深入，等到感觉黄仁俊身体放松了警惕，再一口气插了进去。黄仁俊被这一下捅得呼吸停了一拍，回过神来又拼命放松身体试图适应塞在屁股里的陌生东西，还没等想明白会不会被捅到了肚子里，那根东西又进进出出地干起他来。  
面对着黄仁俊的李东赫看着被干的人脸色逐渐从痛得想死变成了爽得想死，掐了把白嫩的脸颊肉企图想趁机占一把便宜，握着自己的阴茎往黄仁俊嘴边送，蹭了蹭两片柔软的嘴唇就往中间温暖潮湿的里面顶，猝不及防被还没被操得失去判断力的黄仁俊不轻不重地咬一口，吃了瘪老老实实退了出来，一边看着郑在玹操黄仁俊，一边不肯放弃地摸着自己，挑逗着身上的敏感点喘息出声。  
旁观了李东赫失败全过程的郑在玹也不出声，握着黄仁俊的腰胯大开大合地往里操干，看着趴在床上没力气动弹的黄仁俊，伸出一只手在下面握住被干得勃起的阴茎，在临近高潮时限制住黄仁俊的射精，抱紧了细瘦的腰在绞紧的后穴里做最后冲刺，紧紧抵着黄仁俊的屁股射了出来。  
被操得眼神朦胧挂着眼泪的人失去了腰上的支撑后瘫在床上，由着郑在玹拉着他翻了个身，紧接着还没能射出来的阴茎就被含进了嘴里，柔软湿润的舌面裹着阴茎，过分舒适的触感刺激得黄仁俊抖了两下，再被含着稍稍用力一吸便全都射到郑在玹嘴里。  
短短时间内就射了两次的黄仁俊躺在床上缓了一会，听见郑在玹吐掉什么的声响，才后知后觉地发现自己做了什么，下意识急忙起身去看郑在玹。  
正好，郑在玹也看着他。  
“仁俊也给哥做一次吧。”  
他听到郑在玹这样说。  
接着他就被半推半就地带到郑在玹跟前，脸对着那根刚刚还在他的屁股里奸淫他的阴茎，他甚至错觉从那根东西上闻到了自己的味道。  
郑在玹像抚摸着某种小动物一样顺着他的后颈，带着轻微的压迫感让他不得不低头，“试试看。”  
他看着成年男性发育良好的阴茎，深吸一口气，伸出舌尖试探着舔了一下龟头，被舌面的味道惹得皱起脸，又不敢向郑在玹讨饶，硬着头皮闭上眼睛，想象着自己在舔着某种美味，小心地张开嘴一下下舔舐着它，倒跟小动物又多像几分。  
观赏着小动物舔自己阴茎的人摸摸他的头顶，对着一旁拉着脸的李东赫笑了笑。被激怒的经验者索性也凑过来，和黄仁俊争着抢一根阴茎，甚至故意凑到黄仁俊嘴边，伸出舌头连带着黄仁俊的嘴唇舌尖一并舔过一遍，再顺带着蹭过阴茎，撅起嘴唇吸吮的时候，分不清目标吃的是郑在玹的阴茎还是黄仁俊的嘴。  
最后被两个人的舌头伺候到再次勃起的阴茎被李东赫含在嘴里，挤走了本来就不情愿的黄仁俊后鼓着脸颊看着郑在玹，没料到郑在玹算得比自己更多一步。  
郑在玹转向还在回神的黄仁俊，手下控制着李东赫的行动。  
“仁俊做了这么久，想试试插入别人的感觉吗？”  
李东赫瞪着眼睛看郑在玹，被捏着脸颊张着嘴吐出了阴茎，又被拉住双臂不让起身，刚刚还和自己打得火热的哥哥转头就把自己的屁股卖给了另一个弟弟，还要看着他笑着说东赫辛苦一下。  
辛苦怎么不操你。李东赫心里骂着嘴上亲着，乖乖张开腿给已经挪到自己身后的黄仁俊摸，刚刚郑在玹已经开拓过的后穴轻易就能容纳黄仁俊，李东赫百无聊赖地趴在郑在玹怀里被插了几下，挣扎着翻了个身，缩到黄仁俊身下去，抬高脖子勾引黄仁俊接吻，再抬起双腿缠着细瘦的腰，迎合着黄仁俊的动作试着让初次体验的阴茎戳到自己的敏感点上。  
……找到了。李东赫抖着身体长出一口气，抱紧黄仁俊提示道往那个点上干，接下来便被只比自己大了三个月不到的人顶出了叫床声，还在郑在玹面前。  
可惜刚在炮友哥哥面前叫了没多久黄仁俊就控制不住射在里面，李东赫尚未反应过来的身体还紧紧缠着他扭动，希望能多被蹭几下达到高潮，随即被郑在玹拉了过去，握着腰毫不客气地全都捅了进去，李东赫惊呼一声，喉咙里发出来的浪叫比之前还高了几个分贝，自动自觉地撅高屁股享受粗硬阴茎的操弄。  
刚射过的黄仁俊还跪坐在一边傻乎乎地看，下一秒被李东赫扯了过去，不容抗拒地压在底下，拉开双腿扶着阴茎对着还湿着的屁股就顶进去。  
屁股里毫无预警地被阴茎插入，黄仁俊蜷缩着身体被困住无法逃脱，身上是被郑在玹干着同时又干着自己的李东赫，在自己被他的阴茎顶得头昏脑胀时在他面前毫不掩饰地叫出声，黄仁俊一度以为自己同时也被郑在玹通过这样的方式干着。  
被夹在中间的李东赫随着郑在玹的动作一下一下地把阴茎插进黄仁俊身体里，每当郑在玹往前撞时前后便都塞得满满当当，李东赫顾不上宿舍会不会有人进来，被身下前后夹击的快感裹挟着掉了眼泪，落到黄仁俊脸上时他又俯下身去亲，身后的郑在玹就干得更用力，最后他只能一边流着眼泪一边射在黄仁俊里面，后穴紧紧绞着还在不断挺动的郑在玹，因为持续不断的刺激而浑身颤抖着想逃跑，却被抓着直到被操到射出尿来才松了手，始作俑者放他趴在同样脱力的黄仁俊身上，对着漂亮的腰窝撸动几下，把精液射在腰上和屁股上。  
—END—


End file.
